


You All Said My Name (AntiSepticEye x Reader)

by EdgeEatsSpoons



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeEatsSpoons/pseuds/EdgeEatsSpoons
Summary: It all started with a certain video on a certain holiday with a certain Irish-man. Apparently, it only takes a year for the virus to consume someone.





	You All Said My Name (AntiSepticEye x Reader)

You sat there, staring at your computer screen. You had just finished watching Jack’s video, titled, ‘Say Goodbye’. You felt a shiver go down your spine, finally snapping out of your trance-like state. “Wow… Robin did amazing job editing that… For a second there, it felt like Anti was real,” you mumbled, running a hand through your hair. Standing up, you tossed your phone on your bed, debating on going to shower. Shrugging, you decided against it and flopped down on your bed by your phone.

You quickly plugged it in, pulling YouTube back up. You started scrolling through your subscription feed, seeing that Jack had uploaded a new episode of Subnautica, you smiled. You tapped the video, to play it, when your screen went solid green, then cut to black. You raised your eyebrows. “What the fuck? That’s never happened before…” Trying to unlock your phone, you failed. With a huff, you tossed the device back down, going back to your computer to try to watch the video again.

As soon as you clicked on the video, your computer monitor did the same thing that your phone had done – bright green, then black. You looked down at the tower, seeing that your computer was still on, just unresponsive. You turned your monitor off, then back on, only to see awful screen-tearing. You winced at it, turning it off, then back on once more. This time, the screen-tearing was gone, but everything was pixelated.

You groan, leaning forward to hit your head against the corner of your desk. When you looked back up, a small green pixel had appeared in the bottom corner. You wanted to scream. Your brand new monitor had a dead pixel. You clicked on the video nonetheless, only to have your eardrums practically blown out by a loud, almost mechanical screeching. You all but slammed your hand down on the power button on the top of your tower, trying to turn off the machine. Finally, the sound stopped and you were left staring at a blank monitor. “Fuck this. I’m going to bed.”

-Week later-

Everywhere you went, it felt like you were being watched. It had escalated to the point where you could sometimes see someone standing there, in the corner of your eye, but any time you turned to look, it was gone. You had started hearing things as well – it started with footsteps, but no one was there. Now, you could hear doors being shut in your small apartment, heavy footsteps, and occasionally you could hear a faint giggle. It felt like you were going insane. You hated being alone in your own apartment, and desperately wanted someone to stay with you constantly, but when they did, the noises and shadows still occurred, but you were the only one to notice them.

-Month later-

The only thing that had really changed were the nightmares. Two weeks in to the noises and shadows, you had started having nightmares. They were all the same. You would wake up in a small, dimly lit room, usually tied to a chair. You would feel the panic starting to bubble up in your stomach, then you would feel it – someone watching you. You’d hear the giggle again, but this time, you would hear words with the giggling. Sometimes the voice would say, “I am here now,” the tone taking on a very unstable, almost glitchy sound. Other times it would whisper, “Say goodbye” as if it was telling you to bid someone farewell, even though you knew that only you and the voice were in that small room.

Things had not gotten better since the cursed day that Jack had uploaded that video. You had been excited for it at first, finally getting a full glimpse at AntiSepticEye, but now you hated it. You wanted to blame the video for what had happened to you, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to blame the green bean that was JackSepticEye. You desperately wanted to believe that Anti was fake – just an alternate personality for the sake of interesting YouTube videos, like Dr. Schneeplestine, Chase Brody, and Jackaboy-Man. You felt like Anti WAS, in fact, a real entity, and his goal was to torture you. Part of you wondered that if, IF, Anti was real, did that mean the other personas were real too?

-Year later-

You heavily considered checking yourself into a mental institution at this point. The hallucinations had only gotten worse, as well as the dreams. Almost a month ago, the nightmare changed. Instead of the giggling and whispering sounding all around you, it had been right in front of you, and you finally saw the source of the sounds. He was hunched over a bit, at first, a dark hoodie adorning his slender figure. The hood had been pulled up so that you couldn’t see the face of your tormentor, but on the third night of seeing the figure, he removed the hood. You didn’t know what to expect, but seeing Jack was not it. His once lime hair was now an emerald green, his ocean-like blue eyes were now pitch black. His ears twisted into a delicate point at the ends, and the once-empty holes were now filled with black plugs. On his pale, slender neck, there was an open wound – a large and deep cut, that at first glance, you thought was caked with dried blood. Upon closer inspection, however, you noticed that it was a thick, black, almost gooey-looking substance. Your dream-self physically shuddered. You had woken up in a cold sweat that night, and you had decided that you needed help.

As soon as it was a decent hour, you called the therapist’s office down the road from your apartment complex, making an appointment. Refusing to drive with your lack of sleep, however, you called on your mother to take you to the appointment. It took some convincing her boss to let her have the day off, but she did so successfully. When she arrived, her worried expression made you want to vomit. You had only ever seen her this worried a few times, and each time was because of a hospital visit with either you, one of your siblings, or herself. She was happy nonetheless that you wanted to get help though.

It had felt like three hours had passed from the time that you arrived to the time that the doctor actually came out and called your name, greeting you with a kind smile and motioning for you to follow him into his office. He seemed like a kind, older man, who simply wanted to help you. It took almost an hour to explain everything what had happened to you over the past year, and the doctor nodded solemnly, promising you that he would help the best he could. He wrote you a prescription for some medicine that would help you sleep, as well as some medicine that would help reduce your paranoia. He highly recommended that you have a close friend stay with you to monitor things for the next three days.

When your mother dropped you back off at your small apartment, she insisted on coming inside. She was even more worried at what she had found. An almost empty fridge sat in your kitchen – due to your condition, you had been fired from your job, so you didn’t have the funds to restock it. Your TV, game systems, and computer sat seemingly untouched for the past year, the thick layers of dust proving her correct. She frowned, hugged you, promising that things would get better now, then she left. You pulled your phone from your pocket, calling the closest thing you had to a best friend – your brother. He denied your request to stay over for the next three days, however, as he was busy with work. You felt your heart dropped when he muttered an apology before ending the call.

-That night-

You lie still in your bed, waiting for the effects of the medication to kick in. Unsurprisingly, you were back in the small room, but things were slightly different now. There was no eerie giggling, no malicious whispering of cryptic messages. You weren’t bound the worn wooden chair in the center of the room – you were standing in front of it, facing you. You heard footsteps, but they were not heavy and threatening like before, they were soft, as if the owner was trying to sneak up on you. You quickly spun around, only to see nothing behind you. The footsteps had stopped when you had turned, leaving you in silence again.Your wary eyes studied every corner of the room, seeing nothing. When you turned back to face the chair, you almost jumped out of your skin. The man you had begun referring to Anti was now sitting in the chair, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. The hood was pulled up again, hiding his face. His thin, bony fingers were laced together, and his leg bounced silently. Suddenly, he stopped. You heard the faint giggling again, only to have it grow louder as he leaned back, shrugging the hood off.

“You all said my name…” The sound of his voice was rough, yet it clearly gave away the instability of his being. “You all wanted more…yet here I am, and you think you can just visit the shrink and I’ll just *POOF* disappear? Is that it?!” The sound of his voice bounced off the walls as he stood quickly, the chair falling behind him. In an instant, he was in your face, his bony fingers now wrapped around your throat. He shoved you against the wall, his grip tightening. You felt the breath leave your body. He began to laugh again, this time it was not a faint giggle – it was a full on cackle full of malice. It grew louder as his grip tightened, the rough stone of the wall digging into your back as he pressed you harder against it. Darkness started to ebb in, clouding your sight of him, when he leaned forward. His face was so close to yours that you could feel the warmth of his breath when he whispered, “Say Goodbye…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr account, where I am currently taking requests! If anyone wants to request something, it's best to ask on my Tumblr, which you can find here https://edgeeatsspoons.tumblr.com/ . Hope you enjoyed the fic! <3


End file.
